Desole pour hier soir
by vaunie5962
Summary: Un petit OS sur un délire perso. Si vous connaissez la chanson de Tryo, vous avez l'idée du thème un peu OOC pour Reid. Slash. Un peu angst mais avec du fluff et petit lemon. Fic très en retard pour le secret Santa d'Enaisan sur LMDS. Beta'd par Duneline


_Un petit delire Morgan/Reid, ca faisait longtemps. Etonnament premier OS rated M sur mon couple favori :-)_

Un terrible mal de crâne vint s'installer chez lui dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il se demanda tout simplement si un marteau-piqueur ou un pivert n'était pas venu se greffer à son oreille. Bon même si cela était impossible évidemment, vu la taille d'un marteau-piqueur ou même un pivert.

Pas besoin d'être un génie au QI de 187 pour savoir ça. La seule conclusion logique qui lui parvenait et même s'il n'en était pas un grand spécialiste, il avait du boire un peu… Bon plus que d'habitude, d'accord ? Mais voilà, comment pouvait-on lui reprocher au vu de l'affaire qu'ils venaient de résoudre ?

Un tueur et violeur en série qui sévissait dans la ville de L.A, agissant une quinzaine de fois sur des femmes et de même sur des hommes.

Mais le pire : Trois enfants… Des meurtres d'une terrible cruauté par le nombre de coups de couteau répétés, une victime ayant même été retrouvée avec la main tranchée, leur faisant presque croire que le tueur n'était pas le même.

Mais grâce aux traces d'ADN, ils avaient réussi à le trouver, l'appréhender et « entrer » dans sa tête afin de déduire ses prochaines actions et le reste.

Quand ils l'avaient arrêté, il était sur le point de tuer une dix-septième victime, déjà nue sur le sol et qu'il venait de pénétrer avec force.

Le tueur appréhendé, ils rentrèrent le lendemain soir à Quantico, tous épuisés par le voyage et la semaine qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Les images des victimes étaient également bien ancrées dans leurs esprits et celui de Spencer ne faisait, malheureusement, pas exception.

Il n'avait eu qu'une envie : Tenter d'oublier, oublier, oublier… C'était pour cette raison que l'équipe avait décidé de sortir boire un verre ensemble après l'atterrissage, JJ et Hotch s'éclipsant pour pouvoir retrouver leurs enfants.

Leur bar habituel, quelques verres d'alcool, quelques danses Lui, qui ne dansait jamais habituellement, s'était laissé entraîner sur la piste de danse par Garcia et Prentiss pendant que Morgan dansait de son côté avec deux bimbos.

L'élément déclencheur !

Le beau métis, dont il était amoureux depuis…

Depuis toutes ces années, il dansait encore et toujours sous son nez avec d'autres superbes filles, rappelant à Reid que chaque fois son rêve serait à jamais inaccessible.

Il s'était donc laissé entraîner, sans le vouloir vraiment, par ses collègues et avait continué à boire.

A partir de là, tout était flou : Quelqu'un qui le réveillait sur la banquette du bar, un trajet en taxi…

Puis trou noir ! Première fois que cela lui arrivait, la preuve réelle que tout n'allait pas bien à ce moment.

Il ne se rappelait plus de la personne l'avait ramené chez lui, ni comment il avait fait pour se retrouver…

Nu ? Entièrement nu ? Non ce n'était pas possible.

Mais si. Après une troisième inspection, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Il avait du faire l'amour avec quelqu'un.

Et ce mal de crâne, qui lui brouillait toujours l'esprit, était vraiment terrible !

_« -Alors, pretty boy, enfin réveillé ? »_

_Non ! C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible, ne me dites pas… Ne me dites pas que c'est…_

_« -Morgan ? »_

_« Hum après ce que nous avons fait hier soir, je penserais que tu m'appellerais par mon prénom mais visiblement non… »_

Attendez, attendez hier soir que s'est-il…

Oh non !

De petites bribes lui revenaient… Un baiser très langoureux échangé dans le taxi, une partie d'un striptease…

Complet apparemment, de nouveaux baisers puis de nouveau…

Plus rien !

Et le voilà ! Maintenant couché sur le dos, entièrement nu dans son lit. Regardant d'un air appréhensif son collègue qui, tout sourire, tenait dans la main deux tasses de café.

Il accepta la tasse que l'autre lui tendit ainsi que les deux aspirines.

_« Tu… Tu es en train… Enfin on… »_

_« J'adore quand tu rougis comme ça, beau gosse ! »_

_« Mais je suis… Je suis encore… Enfin tu vois. Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas mal ? C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé ? C'était bien au moins ? On a ? »_

_« Eh, eh calme-toi Spencer ! Alors, premièrement : Non. Nous ne l'avons pas fait ! Deuxièmement : Oui ! Et troisièmement : Une fois que tu te seras brossé les dents car j'ai horreur du goût de vomi et oui, j'adorerais recommencer ! »_

Le teint de Spencer avait carrément viré au cramoisi. Ils s'étaient embrassés !

EMBRASSES ! Et il ne s'en souvenait que très peu ! Et son magnifique partenaire avait apparemment… Aimé ça !

Mais ?...

_« Mais… Mais je croyais que tu étais… Enfin que tu étais… »_

_« Je ne suis pas gay, non… Mais pas totalement hétéro non plus. Dès le premier jour, j'ai su que… Que tu avais quelque chose de plus. Tes statistiques, ta manière adorable de rougir quand tu es gêné, ton petit sourire, ta façon de boire du café… Enfin je… »_

Devant l'air estomaqué de son ami et son visage rougi, Morgan s'interrompit. Il avait vraiment peur d'être allé trop loin dans sa confession et avait peur de dire quelque chose pour le faire fuir pour de bon.

Il tenta quand même une approche timide, en venant s'asseoir sur le côté du lit.

_« Tu… Tu me trouves vraiment… Adorable ? »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, en entendant la phrase dite d'un ton si hésitant. Un Spencer, même après un réveil difficile restait le même. Raison supplémentaire de le faire craquer complètement.

_« Oui je te trouves… Vraiment adorable ! » _En lui déposant un petit baiser sur la joue.

Mais Spencer se raidit, faisant reculer aussi vite son comparse.

_« Mais… Enfin je vois que tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise avec ceci donc je vais te laisser. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul après que tu m'ais fait ton striptease intégral et que tu te sois couché sur le lit en t'endormant rapidement. Donc non, nous n'avons rien fait… Mais bon, tu regrettes et je te comprends, il vaudrait mieux… »_

Morgan n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase, se retrouvant brusquement les lèvres happées avec gourmandise. Il dut se retenir d'un haut le cœur cependant quand il sentit le goût du vomi dans la bouche du génie.

_« Hum… Autant j'adorerais recommencer mais je préférerais vraiment que… »_

_« Oops, oh oui ! Excuse-moi ! Je vais… Enfin je vais… Enfin tu vois quoi ! »_

_« Oui ! Dépêche-toi alors beau gosse ! Car là, j'ai encore vraiment envie de t'embrasser ! »_

Avant que le brun ne le rejoignit et ne ferma la porte de la salle de bains, Spencer se retourna, tout sourire, vers son compère qui le regardait en se léchant les lèvres, le faisant rougir encore une fois.

_« Je… Je vais prendre une douche ! Tu veux… Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »_

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse quand, après s'être soigneusement brossé les dents, Derek vint le rejoindre sous le jet d'eau, se mettant face à lui pour continuer leur baiser. D'abord tendre et calme, il monta vite en intensité quand le métis passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, demandant accès à sa bouche.

Le plus jeune ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser avec ferveur, leurs langues s'entremêlant avec passion.

Leurs corps étaient totalement collés l'un contre l'autre et ils ne purent s'empêcher de sentir leurs érections se réveiller.

L'eau chaude coulant sur leurs corps et les aspirines avaient un effet relaxant sur lui et son mal de tête disparaissait peu à peu. Avant qu'ils n'allèrent plus loin, Spencer se décida à laisser parler ses sentiments :

_« Attends, attends Derek… Avant que nous n'allions plus loin. »_

Le susnommé s'attaquait déjà à son cou, le mordillant et le suçotant sensuellement.

Il ne répondit que par un petit « Hum. »

_« Attends… Je voulais te dire… Que… Han... Continue… Que… Que je t'aime ! »_

Soudainement, Morgan arrêta le baiser dans son cou et releva des yeux, surpris vers lui.

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne captura à nouveau ses lèvres et ne lui déclara à son tour :

_« Je t'aime aussi, beau gosse ! »_

Et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi, encore plus intensément à la suite de leur aveu mutuel.

Ils étaient enfin heureux de s'être trouvés et ils comptaient en profiter un long moment, avant de reprendre le travail.

D'une main habile, le métis prit leurs érections dans sa main, arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir à Spencer et les caressa en douceur.

Ce dernier était peut-être encore vierge et un peu surpris par le geste mais il ne lui en dit rien, totalement emporté par des vagues intenses de plaisir.

Gémissements et grognements rauques se multiplièrent dans la petite cabine, les bouches des deux hommes ne se lâchant pas une seconde.

Les caresses se firent plus rapides quand Spencer joignit sa main à celle de Morgan.

Dans un hoquet de surprise, leurs semences se déversèrent dans leurs mains, en même temps et leurs prénoms retentirent dans la bouche de l'un et de l'autre.

Epuisé, le plus jeune se laissa totalement aller dans les bras de son ami qui lui caressait tendrement le dos en déposant de nouveau des baisers dans son cou.

Heureux, apaisés, satisfaits, en totale harmonie : C'était magique !

_« Je suis… Je suis quand même désolé pour hier soir ! »_

_« De quoi ? De m'avoir embrassé ? Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! »_

Derek lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, avant d'ajouter :

_« Mais la prochaine fois que tu bois trop, promets-moi que ce sera encore moi que tu embrasseras ! »_

_« Pr… Promis ! » _Répondit Reid, avec un petit rire.

Tous heureux, ils sortirent de la douche, après s'être soigneusement lavés et séchés mutuellement puis ils sortirent de la salle de bains, main dans la main, comme des enfants. Sans un mot, mais un sourire planté sur leur visage, ils décidèrent de se reposer un peu, voulant profiter des trois prochains jours qui leur étaient donnés pour se découvrir et… Explorer leur intimité un peu plus.

Tendrement enlacés, ils se couchèrent sur un dernier baiser et sombrèrent immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

_Fin…_

_Vaughn's girl 59_


End file.
